El rumor de las olas
by Mareanegra
Summary: Repaso a las aventuras de Sora y sus amigos. Cada one-shot está inspirado en una canción de Utada Hikaru.
1. Lo que dejamos atrás

«Estamos siendo arrastrados por las olas, y la distancia que media entre nosotros se agranda»

En medio de la confusión, Sora había optado por mantener la mente ocupada, entregándose a la adrenalina del combate y dejándose deslumbrar por las luces de un mundo extraño. En parte era fácil porque sus dos aliados, un pato mágico y un humanoide de aspecto perruno, acrecentaban la sensación de irrealidad. Por momentos creía que todo cuanto experimentaba era producto de un sueño, un sueño del que no quería escapar por temor a lo que se encontraría al despertar. Deseaba que los acontecimientos continuaran sucediéndose de forma caótica e ininterrumpida, que Ciudad del Paso nunca redujese su vertiginoso ritmo.

Cuando finalmente despertó en la oscuridad de una habitación desconocida, supo que había llegado el temido momento de afrontar la verdad. La quietud de la noche era angustiante y la penumbra casi total; ahora sabía que las sombras no solo anidaban en los corazones de la gente sino que también eran capaces de morder, arañar y arrasar con todo lo que encontraban a su paso.

Se movió a tientas, empujó una puerta chirriante y salió al comedor. Las ventanas estaban cerradas a cal y canto. La oscuridad de la estancia no era tan inescrutable como la del cuarto, pero todavía podía sentir su tersura siniestra acariciándole la piel.

El hada dormía profundamente junto a la chimenea. Sora soltó un respingo al verla. Luego, al contemplar detenidamente su apacible rostro, le invadió una calma fugaz semejante a la que uno experimenta al sentir la caricia de unas gotas de lluvia en un día caluroso. Hubiera parecido una abuelita cualquiera sentada en una mecedora de no haber sido por el tenue resplandor que emitía su túnica azul pastel. La tarde anterior, tras las clases de magia impartidas por el mago, se había acercado a ella por primera vez para preguntarle acerca de una piedra brillante que siempre llevaba consigo.

—Yo no las llamaría piedras —explicó con dulzura el hada—. Son los remanentes de los mundos consumidos por la oscuridad. Algunos criaturas, en lugar de desaparecer junto con sus mundos, encapsulan todo el poder de sus corazones en estas piedras.

No llegó a preguntar si los habitantes de su mundo habrían corrido igual suerte. Su madre, Riku, Kairi… No quería ni podía imaginar que hubieran terminado consumidos por la oscuridad, perdidos para siempre en la inmensidad del universo. Aunque todavía no estaba preparado para lamentar pérdidas, recién empezaba a sentir que un abismo gigantesco se extendía a sus espaldas.

¿Quién era? Desde luego, ya nunca más sería el chico feliz y desprocupado de Islas del Destino. Ahora tenia la Llave Espada y cargaba una responsabilidad aterradoramente grande sobre sus hombros. En incontables ocasiones había fantaseado con embarcarse en aventuras repletas de peligros, imaginando que la espada de madera que blandía contra Riku era un arma implacable capaz de dar muerte al más terrible de sus adversarios. Lo que jamás llegó a imaginar fue que sus sueños acabaran por volverse reales cobrando una forma pesadillesca.

Se le estaba formando un nudo en el estomago. Aunque aquello implicara desobedecer las advertencias del mago, necesitaba con urgencia alejarse de la casa y respirar el aire frío del exterior. Abrió con cuidado la puerta de la entrada y, tras cruzar el umbral, la cerró sin hacer ruido; acto seguido tomó aire mediante respiraciones largas y profundas, tratando de hinchar los pulmones, pero parecía como si estos se negaran a llenarse del todo. Caminó alrededor del islote sobre la que se erigía la casa del mago. La mullida alfombra de hierba amortiguaba los pasos de sus pies descalzos, de modo que se movía en completo silencio, una sombra entre muchas otras. No pudo evitar preguntarse si con el tiempo acabaría convertido en una. En aquella noche cerrada, el único indicio fiable, la única razón por la que sabía que todavía no había caído presa de la oscuridad eran los débiles latidos de su corazón.

Un chapoteo interrumpió sus pensamientos. Había sonado cerca de la fachada de la casa. Dirigió sus pasos hacia el origen del sonido, temiendo que se tratara de un sincorazón. Suspiró aliviado al distinguir la inconfundible silueta de Goofy recortada contra el resplandor del paso mágico que guardaba la entrada a los dominios del mago. El extraño perro antropomórfico estaba parado ante la orilla del lago subterráneo y sujetaba una tosca caña de pescar. Pese a su aspecto, Goofy se defendía muy bien empleando un único escudo que utilizaba como defensa y arma arrojadiza. En más de una ocasión lo había visto cruzar el cielo como una centella verde frenando la embestida aérea de un decenar de nocturnos rojos. No hacia gala de la misma destreza con la caña de pescar, de la que tiraba con exceso de fuerza al más leve temblor.

—Yo usaría la tanza —dijo Sora.

Goofy ahogó un grito de sorpresa, se tropezó con sus propias piernas y cayó de espaldas al suelo.

Sora se acercó a su encuentro.

—Tranquilo, soy yo.

—Ah, Sora, no te había visto venir.

Goofy se echó a reír. Su risa era muy peculiar, una especie de "Ajia". Sora reprimió una sonrisa.

—Siento haberte asustado.

—Pensaba que eras Donald. Verás, hoy me toca hacer la guardia de noche y no quería que me pillara.

—Descuida.

Goofy tomó la mano de Sora y se incorporó. Respiró hondo, puso los brazos en jarras y echó un vistazo general a la caverna.

—En mi mundo es muy difícil pescar, ¿sabes?

—El mío está lleno de peces. De todos los tamaños y colores.

Los ojos de Goofy se iluminaron. A Sora le caía bien; no lo cuestionaba y se veía a la legua que era una buena persona (o lo que sea que fuese). Todo lo contrario al pato.

—Algún día me lo tienes que enseñar —pidió Goofy.

—No creo que pueda. Mi isla ha…

El nudo del estómago ascendió a la garganta y sintió que los ojos se le humedecían. Entonces rompió a llorar por primera vez desde que la oscuridad se cerniera sobre su hogar.

Goofy se maldijo por su torpeza. Era un ciudadano de Castillo Disney, un reino que desde el principio de los tiempos había levantado barreras defensivas contra las tinieblas del exterior. Donald, que había viajado mucho y estaba familiarizado con las emociones primarias ligadas a la oscuridad, habría sabido qué decir para animar al chico, pero Goofy, en su ignorancia, no podía hacer otra cosa que escuchar a su corazón.

La caverna se llenaba de llantos. Goofy no soportaba ver a Sora tan desconsolado. Si la tristeza fuera tangible, con gusto la habría acogido entre sus brazos con tal de librar al chico de su pesada carga. Este pensamiento le dio una idea. Avanzó unos pasos y rodeó con los brazos Sora, que correspondió al abrazo incluso antes de comprender lo mucho que lo necesitaba.

—Tranquilo, todo pasa. —Goofy sintió que una bombilla se encendía en su cabeza—. ¡Menos la luz! No olvides que la luz siempre permanece. Solo tienes que buscarla poniendo todo tu corazón en ello. Y creo que lo estás haciendo muy bien. Por algo eres el elegido de la Llave Espada.

—Cualquiera podría empuñarla —dijo Sora, tratando de calmarse—. A veces siento que actúa por su cuenta.

—Eso no es cierto —repuso Goofy, poniéndose muy serio de repete—. La llave es solo una herramienta, pero la fuerza está en su portador. Eres el que se encargará de restaurar el equilibrio en los mundos, pero no debes pensar ni un momento que estás solo en esto. —Goofy le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y guiñó un ojo—. Donald y yo te cubriremos las espaldas.

Sora se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de la camiseta.

—Gracias, Goofy.

Y aunque todavía le esperaban muchas noches en vela, desde entonces a Sora le resultó más fácil apartar la mirada del abismo que se extendía tras de sí y encaminarse hacia nuevos destinos.

 **Inspirado en Distance.**


	2. Punto de inflexión

«Sé que podría estar equivocado, pero mi corazón ha hablado»

No habían vuelto a dejarse caer por aquel mundo, pero Goofy recordaba las horas que habían permanecido en la selva con la misma claridad con la que se recuerda la primera picadura de mosquito.

Todo comenzó con una disputa. Donald había chocado con Sora desde el primer momento, y tras una larga y ardúa travesía por el espacio la tensión entre ambos no había hecho más que crecer. Al final estalló la inevitable confrontación. Sora quería aterrizar, convencido de que en la jungla encontraría alguna pista sobre el paradero de sus amigos; Donald, por su parte, se oponía tajantemente a demorarse un solo segundo en la misión que les había sido encomendada por la reina Minnie.

La lucha por el mando de la nave había desembocado en un aterrizaje forzoso en una frondosa selva infestada de peligros. La situación en la que se vieron envueltos al salir ilesos del impacto y poner los pies en tierra firme no era digna de celebrarse; la nave quedó inutilizada y Sora se hallaba paradero desconocido, aunque esto último parecía ser el menor de los problemas del mago.

—¡Ese maldito crío! —bramó Donald mientras pateaba los bloques gumi a los que había quedado reducida la nave—. ¿Quién lo necesita? Estamos mejor sin él.

Goofy sabía que no lo decía en serio. Estaba sin duda preocupado, aunque no tenía tan claro si su preocupación era meramente instrumental; después de todo, necesitaban al elegido de la Llave Espada para restaurar el equilibrio entre los mundos.

Aun siendo consciente del alcance y responsabilidad que acarreaba su misión, Goofy no podía evitar detenerse en el lado emocional del asunto: la integridad física del niño. Si Sora tenía la cabeza tan hueca como él seguramente habría sobrevivido a la caída, pero la selva parecía tan inhóspita e inabarcable... Se alivió al recordar que era un isleño, con lo cual sabría apañárselas para abrir cocos y trepar una palmera en caso de peligro.

—No desesperes, Donald —le recordó a su iracundo compañero—. Recuerda que el gran Yen Sid...

—Lo sé, lo sé —graznó Donald.

Era el mago de la corte, no necesitaba que nadie le diera lecciones de nada. Lo suyo eran los libros, la experimentación, el ensayo y error. De sobra sabía que la desesperación era la puerta grande por la que la oscuridad solía abrirse paso en los corazones débiles. Y, con todo, seguía siendo indulgente con sus arrebatos.

Por entonces Donald intuía lo que no mucho más tarde el rey Mickey conocería de primera mano: que la represión del vicio asociado a la oscuridad no necesariamente conduce a la virtud.

Tras contar hasta diez para serenarse reemprendieron la marcha a través de la tupida vegetación. El aire estaba cargado de humedad, lo que hacía que el calor fuera insoportable, especialmente para dos criaturas provistas de abrigo natural.

—Al menos estamos protegidos de los mosquitos —dijo Goofy—. El pobre Sora debe estar sufriendo mucho más que nosotros.

—Se lo tiene bien merecido —sentenció Donald—. No solo nos ha cambiado el rumbo sino que ha estado a punto de matarnos.

—Sora jamás haría eso —repuso Goofy—. Solo quería bajar un rato para preguntar por sus amigos Kairo y Rika. Recuerda que le prometimos encontrarlos.

—Y yo te recuerdo que eso no es lo primero en nuestra lista de prioridades.

—Pero nosotros también vamos en busca de un amigo, ¿no?

A Donald se le erizaron las plumas de la cola.

—No se reduce a eso. Perseguimos un fin mayor. Si el mocoso no es capaz de ver más allá de sus propias narices, entonces no es un digno portador de la llave.

Donald tenía siempre la última palabra, pero Goofy, a su manera torpe e indiscreta, a menudo conseguía quebrantar la firme determinación del pato. Era difícil ignorar el hecho de que su misión y su deseo de encontrar al rey colindaban en el camino que tenían por delante, mientras que Sora se encontraba en una situación más delicada. Donald no podía ni quería imaginar lo que haría de estar en su misma tesitura. Se consideraba un pato muy racional, pero también poseía la mentalidad de un mayordomo dispuesto a todo por complacer a su señor.

Y Mickey había demostrado ser mucho más que eso.

Conforme se acercaba el mediodía y el bochorno crecía hasta niveles insoportables, la rabia del mago se templaba en igual medida. Cuando finalmente encontraron al chico en una de las cabañas de un campamento aposentado en un claro, a Donald le resultó difícil disimular su entusiasmo. Durante el tiempo que había estado perdido, Sora había hecho migas con un tipo en taparrabos que afirmaba haber sido criado por los gorilas de la zona. Todos necesitaban ayuda urgente y, por supuesto, Sora tenía que ser el primero en dispensarla. Donald se exasperó. Habría estallado una segunda confrontación si el líder de la manada no los hubiera puesto de inmediato al corriente de la gravedad de la situación que atravesaba su pueblo: ocurría que un terrible cazador proveniente del otro lado del mar se había empeñado en darles caza con un ejército de oscuras y violentas criaturas.

Atando cabos, Donald determinó que podía tratarse de un asunto que se beneficiaría de su atención.

—Mira por donde, al final el desvío ha sido para bien —comentó Goofy al fin de este episodio, que se había resuelto con una cruenta batalla de la que habían salido airosos sin mayor percance—. Es lo que me gusta de Sora: si ve una injusticia, nada ni nadie le hará echar la vista hacia otro lado. Y su corazón nunca se equivoca.

—Si, ha servido para que tome conciencia de la magnitud del peligro al que nos enfrentamos —admitió Donald.

Era un digno portador de la Llave. Toda duda había quedado despejada al verlo asestar el último golpe, la silueta paralizada en al aire en posición ofensiva, envuelta en la difusa luz de la jungla.

—¿Y qué hay de ti, Donald?

El mago refunfuñó algo ininteligible y se dirigió a la salida de la cabina de mando, solo para toparse con Sora en el umbral de la puerta. Donald alzó la cabeza con aire de dignidad y le preguntó, muy serio, si al final había hallado alguna pista sobre el paradero de sus amigos.

—No ha habido suerte —respondió Sora, cuya sonrisa se desvaneció al momento.

—Bueno, ya les encontraremos.

Y, dicho esto, Donald abandonó la cabina bajo la perpleja mirada de Goofy.

 **Inspirado en Exodus 04**


	3. Perdidos

«El problema es que no quiero volver a casa»

—¡Nada de caras largas, Sora!

—Lo sé, pero...

—¡No hay peros que valgan.

Donald sintió un acceso de compasión hacia el chico.

De entre todas las fuentes de energía disponibles en la galaxia, los ingenieros de la Nave Gumi habían decidido abastecercerla con la mas impráctica de todas. Por no hablar que curvar el pico era de lo más incómodo para un pato.

Dicha elección estaba en perfecta sintonía con la sabiduría popular de su mundo de origen («Para una mente de espíritu sencillo, una montaña de problemas no es más que un amasijo de plumas», decía un dicho de Oswald el Conejo Afortunado). Pero Donald, escéptico por naturaleza y acostumbrado a codearse con las ramas más sofisticadas de la magia foránea, encontraba que la sonrisa era un combustible obsoleto y confuso en exceso. ¿Bastaba con una mueca forzada o el término hacía alusión a algo más profundo? Estas dudas lo habían llevado a quedarse varado en más de una ocasión. Por contra, amigos y compatriotas de mentes más simples que la suya no parecían tener problema en suministrar combustible a sus vehículos.

Le soprendió descubrir a Sora planteándose las mismas cuestiones.

—¿Funciona aunque no sonrías de corazón?

—Es una buena pregunta —terció Goofy.

—Sí, no es propio de ti. —Donald lo escudriñó con una mirada suspicaz—. Debes estar enfermo.

—¿Pensabas en tu hogar? —preguntó Goofy sin disimular su preocupación.

—No. Bueno, sí. Es solo que... —Tenía dificultades para encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Deseó ser Riku, que tenía un don especial para describir sensaciones complejas—. Pensaba en casa, pero no exactamente de esa forma.

Habían pasado muchas noches desde la tormenta que lo alejó de casa, y tal vez el problema radicaba en que ignoraba el número exacto. En algún momento dejó de contar. Ahora que tomaba conciencia de este hecho comprendía a su vez lo mucho que había cambiado. Se hallaba tan lejos de sí mismo como de la isla que lo había visto nacer.

Quería volver, pero también temía lo que pudiera encontrarse a su vuelta.

—Estoy confundido. He visitado tantos lugares que nunca pensé que vería y he conocido a tanta gente que... Cada despedida me confunde más.

Mientras hablaba la nave fue reduciendo su velocidad hasta quedar prácticamente varada en la inmensidad del espacio.

Vio que Goofy le sonreía. Era una de esas sonrisas amables que tienen por fin quitarle hierro a un asunto.

—Es normal —compartió una mirada cómplice con Donald—. Nos pasa mucho a los que vamos de un lugar para otro. Al final, allí donde tengas un amigo tendrás también un hogar.

—¡Por eso es tan importante nuestra misión! —intervino Donald, señalando con su báculo a la ventana de la cabina de mandos—. No debemos dejar que sus mundos acaben consumidos por la oscuridad.

—Tenéis razón —convino Sora—. Gracias, chicos.

Al comienzo de su aventura, cuando estuvo sumido en una densa negrura, la idea de volver a casa era lo único que arrojaba luz sobre su existencia. Ahora todo su mundo se había llenado de luces de todo tipo era difícil no verse deslumbrado por todas ellas.

La nave Gumi reanudó su marche y se abrió paso a través de la silenciosa penumbra del espacio.

 **Inspirado en Travelling.**


End file.
